1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a projection apparatus and a projection system comprising the same. More specifically, the present invention provides a projection apparatus adapted to connect via a network to a server that is configured to transmit a time signal, and a projection system comprising the same.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Projection apparatuses have been widely used in various meetings, briefings, school teaching and any activities involving idea expression. As a result of need for management, a central-control framework of projection apparatuses has been disclosed in the prior art, which comprises a central control terminal and a plurality of projection apparatuses. The central control terminal is connected to the individual projection apparatuses via a local network to manage or schedule the projection apparatuses in a centralized way. For example, each of the projection apparatuses can be scheduled or managed by the central control terminal to execute a specific operation (e.g., turn-on or -off) synchronously in a specific time.
On the other hand, to enhance the additional value of the projection apparatuses, the prior art has also disclosed that a timing module (e.g., an oscillator) may be disposed in a projection apparatus to provide a timing function. However, when turned off, the common projection apparatus generally has it power supply cut off until the next time it is turned on. In this case, because the projection apparatus is in a powered off state before it is turned on again, the timing module thereof tends to become inaccurate due to the extended period in the off state. In view of this, the prior art has also disclosed that the central control terminal of the projection apparatus may be connected to a network time protocol (NTP) server via an internet to receive a time signal transmitted by the NTP server. According to the time signal, the central control terminal calibrates the time of the timing module of the projection apparatus so that the timing module does not become more inaccurate due to the extended period of in the off state.
Even though the projection apparatuses of the prior art can be scheduled and managed by the central control terminal to execute a specific operation in a specific time and can be connected to an NTP server via the central control terminal for time calibration, the framework relying on the central control terminal to accomplish the scheduling, management and time calibration lacks flexibility in use and also adds to the cost of schools, companies and institutions using the framework. Furthermore, in case the central control terminal fails or is otherwise unable to operate, the individual projection apparatuses will be unable to play the scheduling and time calibration functions on their own.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable in the art to enable one or more projection apparatuses to execute specific operations in a specific time according to a schedule set by a user and to execute a time calibration procedure without need of being connected to a central control terminal.